herobrinesarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Department of Aerospace
Aerospace Overview The Department of Aerospace covers all Fighter and Bomber craft smaller than a Corvette in class. We work closely with our larger counterparts, the Department of Fleet in battle against others. We are the "X-Wings" so to speak of the Army and thus rely on maneuverability, agility, and speed to outwit and take down our enemies, instead of overwhelming firepower. Aerospace pilot squadrons are heavily based on teamwork and good communications, combined with tactics and strategies used to out smart the enemy and attack them where they are weakest. Backed with heavy firepower from the Fleet which drastically weakens the enemy, Aerospace pilots swoop in and attack the enemy fleet in close combat, relying again on its maneuverability to get out of tight spots. Due to their reliance on manueverability, Aerospace craft will require direct control during combat, as opposed to the largely DCPU-based navigation computers in Fleet. Because of this, the pilots will need large amounts of skill in order to survive, and a good understanding of Newtonian physics in order to most effectively use their weapons to decimate the compition. Orginizational Structure Overview The Department of Aerospace has a rather rigid organizational structure, however power is still balanced. The Aerospace Commandant has complete power in deciding what squads there will be, how many members there will be, the names of each squad, etc. The Head of Aerospace will outline a number of squads, names and how many are in the squad, and what the squad's main objective is (Bombing, attacking, stealth) if he thinks necessary. It is up to the members to choose which squad they will join. But once they choose, you cannot change squads. The Aerospace Commandant has the ability to change who is in each squad, move people, etc. If the head of Aerospace is making bad decisions, or is a bad leader, the Aerospace Department can form a consensus and make a vote as to whether the head of Aerospace must be removed. In the case that the Aerospace head is removed, the current Colonel would take over, and then appoint his own Colonel. We have officially adopted a ranking structure. For Aerospace Ranking, see Member Tags. Objectives Missions Aerospace pilots may be tasked with anything requiring close range support, including (but not limited to) bombing runs, dogfights, air-to-ground strafes, escorts, scouting, patrolling, and maybe even boarding enemy vessels to take out targets. Battle Strategies Depending on the situation, different strategies and tactics will be called upon. All pilots on hand will be divided into squadrons of men, and given commands to attack from different areas or provide cover for other operations. Meanwhile, our Fleet will keep the enemy preoccupied with its powerful weapons systems. Tools for the Job All Aerospace pilots will be supplied with the latest weapons technology and DCPU software developed specifically for the Army for added prowess in combat. These can include, bunker penetration bombs, hellfire rockets, long range guided missiles, short range hypersonic missiles, 6-barrel gatling guns, Electronic Warfare and carpet bombs. 24-hour toll free Tech Support will also be provided by Scientists of H.R.S.D.L.. Currently Enlisted Members Aerospace Commandant: FattyPirate Colonel: ÐerpyÐerpy262 '''(a.k.a Derpy, Derpy Radeon, derpyderpy262) '''CURRENT 45 MEMBERS ARE *Borg Queen *bigguy132l *BiLL117 *zollergeist13 *ZeroFox *Redempter *joey_smith *Awesomeness1199 *xzither *FattyPirate *jetsviewfromcod1 *Bowmastergo *ben3110 *ÐerpyÐerpy262 *Gold1310 *Magiobiwan *Presgarton *APBLSM *Moonlight *Ant_Ghost_Master *Tobias Stark *Idk_a_name *JG209 *F0G *ThePvPCreator *The_Falcon *PeasentPedro *deathlyangel47 *Osiris *Master Scientist Karth *nathan65542 *Ñéøń_Śtÿx *Urlkonig *ZomBitch007 *Falcon980 *scottkyle *Reimu Hakurei *SniperShot96 *Kristefon *TKFT_ExTr3m3 *Pluto011 *A.P. Monkeypunto B. *tayjay00 *Stelith61 *Notch's Daughter Category:department Category:Special Category:Content Category:Pilot